Overlooked
by Tynkerbell
Summary: A witch has gone six years living in the muggle world undetected by Hogwarts until now.
1. Default Chapter

Overlooked

Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters except for the obvious few. Cheers!

The train station was bustling and her brother was in gift shop buying her some farewell gum. She scanned the station looking for someone who might know how to get to platform 9 3/4, her stomach lurched as she remembered the conductor's leering face laughing at her when she asked. A hoot caught her attention and she whipped around and squinted. She saw a snowy owl being wheeled towards her. 'This was odd,' she thought. She backed away from the barrier she was leaned against and wheeled her trunk back towards the gift shop. She saw her brother at the register. Her eyes were locked on the owl and his companion and boy with unruly jet black hair and green eyes. She was surprised to see a faint scar, it looked sort of like a lightning bolt. Once again she was puzzled. Then to her shock she saw the boy disappear into the barrier.

"Here you go sis, my parting gift to you, if we can figure out how to get you parted," a boy slightly younger than his sister chuckled. He had with honey coloured hair and blue eyes. He looked around the platform, "Well, I wonder if mum has parked the car yet? See any Hoogwarts kids yet," he said uncertainly. 

"For your information I think I might have. I'm not quite sure though," she admitted. A older version of the girl approached the brother and sister and smiled. Her hair was graying and her wrinkles were etched into her forehead. The girl stepped forward and hugged her mother tight. A whole year she was supposed to spend from her dear mother, how she would manage was beyond her, ever since her dad had died, her mother could barely remember to pay the rent without her reminding.

"I know what your thinking and I'll be fine Renwin. Right Colton?" she mind read, "Now have we figured out how to get you to that blasted platform nine and three quarters yet?" Renwin nodded in reply uncertainly. "Well then I guess this is good bye baby. Please write Hagrid said they had school owls you could use." Renwin remembered.

"Good bye mum," she began to wheel her cart away then stopped and turned around and ran back and hugged her mother and brother tight. A sob rose up in her breast, "I love you guys." She walked forward and disappeared into the barrier. She gasped in front of her loomed a red train and hundreds of kids running around greeting one another. She boarded the train and began looking for a place to sit. She came upon to near empty carriage and sat down. Three kids her age were deep in discussion but abruptly stopped when a girl noticed her and halted two boys she was talking with. They looked at her questionly and finally the girl spoke. 

"Hullo, I'm Hermione Granger in Gryffindor and this Ron Weasly and Harry Potter also in Gryffindor," the boys nodded in acknowledgment.

"Um, hullo I'm Renwin Morgan, um I'm not in anything."

To be continued...

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Second chapter! Ta da! Well this chapter is going to be a uprise for me and you. Let's see what spills out! Cheers! Don't forget R&R!

Hermione Granger focussed sharply on the girl and took in her whole appearance. Startling beautiful, in an odd way. Piercing black eyes, slightly fuzzy brown hair, Hermione felt for the girl remembering her own bushy hair and well worn muggle clothing. Carefully deciding her words she said, "Is this your first time at Hogwarts?" Renwin nodded, "are you a transfer student then?" 

"I guess you could call me that a transfer from a muggle school," she said testing the new word Hagrid had told her meant unmagical people. 'Like my whole family is I suppose,' she decided slightly angry. By the look on Hermione's and the two boys face she realized this wasn't common like she had hoped it was. "Um, this doesn't happen often, does it?" she asked weakly. Three rapid nods were her response. 'Oh God, I'm alone here,' she thought panicking. 

"I think your supposed to be in your sixth year am I right?" Renwin nodded, remembering what Hagrid had told her and Hermione continued on, "how did you come to Hogwarts then?" 

Renwin slowly let her mind sink back to the day Hagrid nearly knocked down her door this summer telling her she was a witch. "Just lucky I 'spose," she shrugged. Her mother's petrified face came back to her and the day was fresh in her memory. Hermione realizing the strange girl wanted to be left in her thoughts nodded then turned away continuing a uch lighter version of her conversation with the two boys than Renwin remembered from her entrance into the carriage. Renwin was pleased and let her memories wash over her.

"Oh! I ruddy sorry there I always forget I'm stronger than I think Mrs. Morgan," boomed the rather oversized man. Mrs. Morgan let out a petrified peep and finally managed to speak.

"How do you know my name? Oh, that doesn't matter please don't hurt us and take whatever you want but please go!" rambled Mrs. Morgan in fright. In response t her demands she was met with a large chuckle that seemed to make the house sway.

"Mrs. Morgan I know your name as Albus Dumbledore informed me of it and I'm not going to take anything. Well, maybe just Renwin but just for a day!" he added quickly when he saw the alarm settle on Mrs. Morgan's face. "I guess I better start explaining real quick If I wish to keep my head," chuckled Hagrid, "I here because of Renwin." 

Renwin became rather startled, 'what would a gigantic man ever want with her?' 

"I'm sure you've learned your from Spain in your ruddy Muggle school and you know you left in the fourteenth century and came to England," rather puzzled Renwin nodded, "Do you know why they left?" Even more confused Renwin nodded again, "well, it's part of the reason I'm here, before your family left Spain they were one of the most powerful Wizarding families in Spain." Renwin gasped in disbelief, "now let me continue on before you tell me I'm a crazy old fool okay? The family became so powerful that they were found out by muggles, nonmagical people, and even though we can charms to stop from being burned to death your family could no longer bare the taunts and hiding away, so they fled from Spain." Renwin almost began to speak and was silenced my a wave of Hagrid's arm. "Your great great great great great great great great great grandfather being head of the clan, decided to protect his family that he would strip his family of there magic had live in the muggle world. This can not be done unless it is done by blood relatives and an extremely powerful wizard."

"You've got to be joki-" Renwin was cut off again.

"It almost worked perfectly but sometimes it won't work on all the clan, some refuse to be muggle and it won't work. Your great grandmother was head girl of Hogwarts years and years ago. Your father was Gryffindor's Quiditch captain, btu when he met your mother he never cast a spell again."

"My dad?" she said her eyes shining with tears. 

"A great man if I ever met one," replied Hagrid

Renwin was woken from her daydream by the bustle of a witch walking in with a tray of goodies. The three others snatched up a few but Renwin refused remembering her lack of money.

To be continued....


	3. Overlooked Chapter 3

Overlooked

Author's Note: Well just R&R Cheers!

"Want a frog?" woken from her daze, Renwin looked at the speaker. It's was Hermininny's, or whatever her name's companion. The red head. She wrinkled her head as she saw it squirming in his hand. She shook her head and held up her package of bubble gum Ron shrugged and turned back to his companions. Her mind began to wnader again as she watched the dreary countryside whizz by.

"She is not a witch, Colton phone the police! He's obviously some kind of stalker!" cried Mrs. Morgan in alarm after Hagrid had finished his tale. "My husband was a decent, normal man! How dare you say these crazy stories, Colton move!" Colton seemed to be frozen to the spot, staring in fear and fascination at the giant man. 

"Now hold up one second," cried Hargrid. "Dumbeldore said this might happen, " grumbled Hagrid, as he stuffed his palms into his many pockets on his rather hideous mole skin jacket. "Aw, here it is," revealing a rather stained piece of parchment. He passed it Mrs. Morgan and she took it between to fingers like it was a bomb. Her eyes flickering over the paper and her mouth formed a tiny 'o'. Her eyes shined with tears as she finished.

"It's his signature," she choked. Renwin snatched the paper and began reading it.

Dear Dumbeldore,

As you know my family history, you know my children most likely won't contain wizard blood. Under the circumstances, that I have fallen in love in love with the most wonderful muggle woman, now my wife. Thank - you fro the wonderful silverware, (my wife at the wedding thought you were a family doctor, at the time of the wedding,). As you know I have decided to leave the wizarding world, so that my children will never have to wonder why their not like me and my wife not living in discomfort in our world. 

I wish to ask you one favour that is if my children are indeed wizards, that they will be enrolled in Hogwarts, I in turn will brace them for the wizarding world. All I need is a spot reserved. For my children if they posses magic. 

Sincerely 

David Morgan 

They all stopped and stared at Hagrid and realized the it was indeed the truth. "Oh, their's more," he said reaching into his pocket and passing a photo of Renwin's very pregnant mother and her beaming Dad. They gasped in surprise as figures waved back, "that's a wizard photo there." He showed a key to them, "a key to your Dad's vault at Gringrott's the wizard bank." 

"I'm really a witch?" asked Renwin unsure.

"Absolutely, like your Dad, though you should have been school when you were eleven," Hagrid said rather nervously.

"What!" cried Renwin in surprise.

"Some how you managed to slip through undetected, we thought you were muggle but then we detected a large supply of magic coming from here and found out it was you." 

"Hey, am I a wizard then?" asked Colton thirteen years old.

"Sorry lad, you're a muggle, as nonmagical as they come," replied Hagrid, Colton's head lowered. Mrs. Morgan was staring at Renwin.

"I thought you had stopped doing that levitating thing!" whispered Mrs. Morgan. Renwin too lowered her head. 

Renwin laughed silently at the memory and remembered at day at Diagon Alley with Hagrid, it had been exhilarating. The energy buzzed with magic and looked down at the box in her lap and peeked in stroking the beady eyes. A whiskered nose poked out and she remembered getting Pinky. Hagrid had gave her a pet as a welcome to being a witch present.

"Were almost their you should change into your robes," smiled the dark haired boy. She realized the other's were already changed and nodded. She loved her robes, soft and new. She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I should." 

  
  
  
  



	4. Overlooked Chapter 4

Hidden Secrets Chapter Four

Author's Note: This is gonna be a good story for me I hope, because when I turned eleven years ago I waited patiently for my owl, it never came. This is my story to myself about if it was late.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters!!!!!

"First years! This way, come on hurry up now!" bellowed Hagrid across the station, Renwin looked over and saw him standing over a crowd of first years she walked quickly towards him clutching her shoe box to her chest. "Renwin, how are ya?" she nodded, "that's good, how bout you join us and the boats? Usually you would go in a carriage, and first years go across the lake. It's quite great, are you up to it?" Renwin's face broke into a smile, and she nodded vigorously. She followed Hagrid and didn't look back at the trail of frightened first years. She sat in a boat and was joined by two whispering girls, she ignored them and kept silent.

'Oh my God! It's a castle!' her brain screamed, 'I can not believe this is the school! Wait till I tell Colton!' For the first time in a long time Renwin felt giddy, a smile was plastered across her face and she hugged herself partly from the cold and partly because she was trying to keep herself from jumping off the boat. The stars winked and the wind sang and you could hear the hushed voices of awed first years. Suddenly Renwin felt like crying, the old beauty and something else something she didn't know what it was yet, made her feel something she hadn't felt in along time. It made her feel longing for something she couldn't have, her Dad. She wanted to sit here forever and stare up at the world and feel as though her Dad could protect her .As if she was safe no matter what happened, people weren't dead if she was here, she could almost hear his huge laughter among the trees.

"'Scuse us, but um, we kinda need to get past you," a timid girl said.

"Oh sorry," she replied and stepped off the boat and wiped her eyes in her sleeve and stepped off onto the dock and looked at the castle. It reminded her of the cathedrals in France, touching the heavens. 

"Renwin over this way Professor McGonagoll wishes to see ya," interrupted Hagrid. She nodded dumbly and followed him up to two impressive doors he swung them open and there stood a witch. Her face was creased and upon the creases sat a stern face that caused Renwin to cringe slightly. 

"I am Professor McGonagoll, Head of Gryffindor and shall be in charge of your schooling, to make sure you do not fall behind. Please stay here as I greet the first years and then you shall be sorted," she declared. She then turned and walked down the hall to were Renwin presumed the first years were waiting. 

"Okay then, I better head up to the staff table," Hagrid said and opened a door she had not noticed yet and strode out. Renwin finally began to manage to look around and gasped. The paintings were moving, they were emerging in different portraits and she then gaped they were talking.

"Girly haven't you ever seen a picture before? Teenagers!" remarked an elderly witch as she noticed her staring. Renwin opened the shoe box deciding it would be best to ignore the pictures before she collapsed. A small, whiskered face poked out from the box and she began absent mindly began stroking the naked rat. The beady eyes looked out at her and she smiled.

"Hello Pinky, don't worry I'll let you stretch you legs once were settled down," she cooed. Abruptly the door Professor McGonagoll disappeared behind opened and trailing behind her stood the petrified first years. Renwin nearly dropped the shoe box as she saw them come though.

"Please put your rat away and follow me Miss Morgan," Renwin stood rooted to the spot, "Come along girl! We don't have all night." She walked beside the professor and entered the main hall. Heads turned to the small parade and at that moment Renwin wished to be anywhere but there. She took the hall in one breath. There were four enormous tables and they all were seated under a banner; a snake, lion, badger and raven. At the front was a long table that seated teachers she decided. Her thoughts were interrupted as the stern witch placed a ratty hat upon a stool and stood expectantly.

Welcome once again old and new now listen closely to what an old hat has to say.

An old force returns strong and new, ready to rain corruption among us all.

It is time for us to disregard our houses in wake of the great battle and stand together.

There still remains the four houses, of our great founders, but do not let them blind you in the time of danger.

Stand together and remain unbroken to form a wall so evil will wither away,

but if not, it shall be the a time of great danger.

I now shall do what I was meant to do, sort our school into four homes. 

Danger slithers closer, be wary my school and stand true.

The school clapped, but stopped shortly and whispers echoed through the hall. Renwin looked in to their eyes and saw fear. Her heart skipped a beat.

To be continued...

  
  



	5. Overlooked Chapter 5

**Overlooked Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: **Here's a new chappie! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I apologize for spelling errors, that is the reason I have a B in English for the moment. sigh Stupid self spell checking. Well R&R! CHEERS!

Professor McGonagall stared at the hat almost hoping for it to yell out, 'JOKIN!' The hat did not. She strode forward beside the hat and faced the four tables of Hogwarts. The staff table was apprehensive and to many of the students they had aged ten years over the past summer. Renwin's eyes darted around and took in the four banners that hung above the tables. She felt like screaming out, 'You've made a mistake, let me go home!'

"Welcome students to Hogwarts before we begin the sorting, we will sort are newest student. She is sixteen years old and this is her first time in the wizarding world. It will be expected that she will feel welcome,' her eyes stopped on the table of green and silver, 'Renwin Morgan,' she declared crisply. Renwin didn't move, she could feel herself get hot, she imagined how pink her ears were. How she detested the way they poked out. She could hear the low whispering echo of the ceiling. She looked briefly at the ceiling and saw the stars wink down at her. She took a small stride towards the hat, she stared at it and sat down and felt the hat slip on to her head. She jumped slightly as she heard soft chuckling inside her head.

"I've been waiting for you my dear. I was wondering how long it would take to find you, how long you would hide. I knew you would come. What am I talking about? Well, you shall find out soon enough. You have come to fulfill your destiny, all shall be understood shortly. Do not worry so much, your heart is pure and your mind strong you will endure all. I will play my small part in this prophesy," the hat trickled in her mind. Renwin's mind was racing, Prophesy? Destiny? It didn't make sense.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat erupted, Renwin's large hazel eyes widened and stood up abruptly and began pulling off the hat, but not without hearing it's final blessing, 'You are the key, help him unlock the door.' She strode towards the table who was cheering the loudest, the table of red, gold and lions. She seated herself across from the girl from the train. She was sitting beside those two boys from the train. They smiled broadly at her and the redheaded one looked as if he was wanting to say something, but stopped as Professor McGonagall began reading names from a long parchment, and the timid first years took their turn on the stool. She watched as she saw the youngsters join the four tables. Gryffindor her own she now knew and the other three; Ravenclaw of blue and ravens, Hufflepuff of yellow and badgers and Slytherian of green, silver and snakes. At last they were sorted and she saw the students turn expectantly towards the staff table. She saw a man of white rise, his beard of snow billowed around him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts students old and new. I will only saw few as so much needs to be said but I will save it for another time. I will only remind upon a few deaf ears that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden hence the name," he smiled, "Now tuck in." Renwin nearly fell over as a banquet appeared before her. The boy with unruly hair leaned over and smiled,

"Don't worry you'll get used to that quickly, and just bout everything else round here in this castle." Renwin flushed and nodded and watched as her new peers began to stuff themselves silly. The redheaded boy was eating at a tremendous rate and only stopped every now and then to drink from his goblet. He stopped noticing her gaze and she averted her eyes quickly. He broke into another goofy grin which she had decided was his trademark.

"Oi, I'm Ron and this is my best mate Harry and this is 'Mione, welcome to 'Ogwarts," he said. Hermione shook her head but smiled. He offered her the jug and she peered in and wrinkled her nose and she looked at the orange juice.

"As this git Ronnie said I'm Hermione, and your Renwin right?" she nodded and waited for more. "We've got one more year of school to go and as you said on the train your in your sixth year too. Do you know how your going to take in five years of classes yet?"

"No not yet it said in the letter Hagrid gave it would be decided when I arrived, so I'm just waiting for now," she finished weakly, mentally kicking herself for sounding like a lost puppy. She looked around realizing that the tables had risen and were making there way out the doors. Her table was standing too and she began to rise. She saw Hagrid cross the hall and he began to speak.

"I knew you'd get in with the good lot Renwin, you take good care of 'er you three. And 'enwin Dumbeldore wants tah see ya in his office, come on now. You three head up to the common room, she'll be up shortly," he smiled. They rose and waved at Renwin and began making their way out the door, she watched them go and then ran to catch up with Hagrid who was already heading out a different door.


End file.
